Broken Blossom
by Lina Mistress of Elements
Summary: Itachi needs a healer so he goes to Konoha where he finds a young cherry blossom. ONe that hasn't bloomed and is with his brother. His thought is to show his brother to appreciate everything because it might be taken away. OFF HIATUS
1. Finding a perfect someone

Broken Blossom

This is my fanfic I got after having writing block. This will be Ita/Saku or Ita/Saku/Sasu

Broken Blossom

They were standing right outside Konoha viewing everything in and near it. The two men were wearing black robes with red clouds on it. Yes, they were from the Akatsuki. They were surveying the village for anything that might take their interest. While they were running one of them was cursing.

"Itachi, why don't you get that fixed" the blue stranger mocked him.

Shut up Kisame, you know that I have every medic possible!" yelled Itachi.

"Why not Tsunade, the Hokage of this village, she is known as a great healer," Asked Kisame.

"Ya right, as if she would heal two S-ranked criminals wanted in every village," Replied Itachi.

"Why not do the next best thing. This village does it too," Kisame told Itachi.

"What would that be?" Questioned Itachi

"Get the Hokage's apprentice Sakura Haruno. She's rumored to be better than the Hokage herself"

Kisame said.

"Who is she close to or near?" Asked Itachi

"Hmmm……. Let's see…… The kyubii, your littler brother, the rest of the rookie nine including Gai's team and the sand siblings." Kisame said.

"My brother….. interesting, she gives him hope… looks like it" Itachi thought about what he can do, "Kisame, tomorrow we find her a do a little observation" Itachi said activating the sharingan.

"Too late to find her since she's right there" Kisame pointed and Itachi used his sharingan.

'hmm… looks like my brother pushed her away. This will be interesting, I was beginning to get bored' thought Itachi.

Hope u like my new story. plz review or do something

Sakura and Neji Forever 


	2. An Uchiha's Pride

Broken Blossom

_"Too late to find her since she's right there" Kisame pointed and Itachi used his sharingan._

_'Hmm… looks like my brother pushed her away. This will be interesting, I was beginning to get bored' thought Itachi._

Sakura had to go for training with her team (Sasuke comes back) so Itachi keeps his eye on her.

When they were training Naruto and Sasuke did hand to hand combat and vice versa to the remaining members. Sakura won against Kakashi by telling him she knows the person at the bookstore and can get him a discount with the latest Icha Icha Paradise and Icha Icha Tactics. When Kakashi heard that, he gave up.

'What a perverted teacher' thought Sakura.

During Sasuke's and Naruto's fight, Sasuke was thinking about Itachi that he didn't realize that Naruto was going to hit him with rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

With that, Sasuke fell and got a huge wound and when Sakura saw it she came over to help him. But Sasuke, being prideful grabbed a kunai ready for anything.

"Sasuke-kun let me help you" Sakura asked him

"Go away, I don't need a pathetic kunoichi like you to help me" and with that Sasuke stabbed her thigh.

Itachi chuckled silently (so OC)'if only you knew foolish little brother' and with that he followed Sakura into the woods.

"Stupid Sasuke and Uchiha pride and stupidity" she grumbled to herself while healing the wound. After she was done, she felt a strange presence around her, so she looked around. In a second a blur came right in front of her.

"Hello Sakura-chan" the stranger held her chin and pulled it up so it could face him.

"U...Uchi...Uchiha I...Itac…Itachi" she stammered

"Long time no see"

Cliffhanger!

It'll make things more interesting.

Review or send me a message if you have any ideas I should add in.

This is Ita/Saku


	3. Reunion

HELLLO PPL

I'm gonna make this story simple because there's gonna be a sequel. Don't you just love me. Sorry for the late update, I went camping, and researched hot guys. (Anime) http/images.google.ca/images?qanime+guys&svnum10&hlen&lr

Disclaimer:

Lina (me): Itachi, Sasuke say something

Uchiha: no

Lina + Sakura: Sob

Sasuke: why me (groans)

Itachi: ...

Sasuke and Itachi: Lina doesn't own Naruto

Broken Blossom

"What are you hear for _Itachi_" her voice dripped with venom

"I'm here for you _Cherry Blossom_ or did are last visit not make that clear" he replied

_Flashback_

_After a hard mission with her team, Sakura went to river nearby. While washing up, she saw a shadow hovering over her. When she looked back, she saw the face of Uchiha Itachi._

"_What are you doing her" words brave but deep inside scared. Instead of replying she saw him caress her cheek._

"_Delicate like a porcelain doll"_

"_wh-at ar-e yo-u do-ing"_

"_I'm here for you"_

_She trembled under his touch until she heard footsteps_

"_Looks like I must be going" and with that he poofed away_

_End flashback_

"We need a medic-nin at the Akatsuki, and you fit right there"

"What makes you think I would join"

"You have no say in this matter"

He took out chains and tied her to the tree.

"We need to make sure you won't escape" he said "Kisame!"

"What do you need Itachi"

"Suck her chakra"

Kisame came in front of her and sucked her chakra.

Not knowing what to do, she screamed "NARUTO!"

Sorry I had to cut this short but I was in a hurry and I can't put parts of the next chapter in this. The next chapter will be long. Thank you people who review and don't steal don't guys and the site. I made bookings on them

Ja ne

Lina


	4. Author's Note SUPER IMPORTANT

Author's Note

**Hey guys, thank you for putting up with me and this story even though i barely update it. I'm making a promise to you right now that I will update it on a couple of conditions. **

**1. Check out the poll on my profile, it will determine whether or not I update this story.**

**2. I'm looking for a story/chapter that's Sasusaku and it involves Sasuke as a writer, Sakura as a painter, and something to do with ink. That story's been on my mind for a long time and I lost the link so if any of you have read it or know the link please send it to me. ( not as a review but as a message if you can)**

**I love you guys sooooooo much and thanks again for putting up with me**

**Lina Mistress of Elements**

**P.S.- whoever finds me the link, I will dedicate my chapter to you as well as the other people in my mind**


End file.
